Entrevista Con El Vampiro
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Quieres reir un poco? quieres concer en persona mas sobre Edward y los Cullen...entonces pasa!1 y diviertete dentro de las ofinas del Neko York Times y juntos a mi y mis amigas
1. Entrevistando a Edwardeso creo

ENTREVISTA CON EL VAMPIRO

**ENTREVISTA CON EL VAMPIRO**

**Desde la oficina del Neko York Times…**

**Arthemisa:** haaa no puede ser..no puede ser no puede ser!! (corriendo por toda la oficina)

**Shyadme: **que pasa?

**Vodka: **le acabo de decir que consegui una entrevista con Edward Cullen y que ha ella le toca hacerla…digo…despues de todo lo idolatra

**Shyadme: **en serio!! Y como lo hicistes?!1

**Vodka: **contactos…Arthemisa para por favor!!

**Arthemisa: **es que NO PUEDE SER!! Aahhhh mi sueño hecho realidad…frente a frente con el!! Hay por dios!! Que me pongo que me pongo!!AHHAAAAA POR DIOS!! CUANDO, DONDE? AAAAAAAAA (al borde de la histeria)

**Vodka: **el va a venir aquí, dentro de una hora, prepara las preguntas, recuerda que es tu trabajo!!...los Fans lo esperan!!

**Arthemisa: **osea…pero…es que siempre solo escribo mis historias…COMO RAYOS CAREO A MI IDOLO. A MI AMOR!! A MI TODO!!

**Vodka: **no eres la unica que lo idolatra….y decidi darles un poco de el a los demas…asi que….HAZLO!!

**Arthemisa: **si si si si (hiperventilando) por dios…me tengo que arreglar….AHHH

**Shyadme: **no es para tanto, si fuera Jasper seria otra cosa, verdad Jasppy? (acariciando su diario)

**Unas horas mas tarde, y un sin fin de calmantes despues, Edward Cullen aparece en las oficinas para ser entrevistado, con su sensual porte se acerca a Vodka**

**Edward: **Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen…tu eres Vodka, no?

**Vodka (deslumbrada): **ham…s-si he…acompañe te llevo con la reportera

**Edward: **Claro ( con su sonrisa rompe almas)

**Dentro de la oficina de Arthemisa, con una reportera tirititeando de emocion y Edward Cullen sentado frente a ella, Shyadme y Vodka se quedaron a supervisar**

**Arthemisa: **ho-ho-ho…. (pasmada)

**Edward(sonriente): **empezamos?

**Arthemisa:**s-si. Primero que nada quiero decir que soy una gran admiradora de usted…y…y….bueno que digo usted debe de saberlo todo (tocando su sien y riendo tontamente)

**Edward:**no, la verdad no (frunciendo el ceño)

**Arthemisa**: ahh!! No puede leer mi mente….como con Bella!!...y mi aroma le parece apetecible!! Aaah. Se enamorara de mi?! Aaa por que yo lo amo!! (hablando mas para si)

**Edward**: su aroma me es indiferente (risa nerviosa)

**Arthemisa**: que? Ahhh…(desilusionada) entonces por que no puede leer mi mente??

**Edward**: no es que no pueda, no puedo, pero es como si….fuera una frecuencia muy baja…y distorsionada…solo escucho zumbidos de usted

**Shyadme:** LO SABIA!! ARTHEMISA ESTA LOCA, PERO NO ME QUERIAN HACER CASO!! Y AQUÍ EDWARD ME LO COMPRUEBA, NO ME CAE TAN MAL AHORA, POR CIERTO EDWARD, SABES DE CASUALIDAD EN QUE MANICOMIO INTERNARON A ALICE CUANDO ERA HUMANA? TAL VES PUEDA METERLA AHÍ (dando brinquitos)

**Edward:** no, no lo se la verdad, y no creo que su amiga este loca

**Vodka:** lo suficiente como para crear a seres imaginarios como nosotras si ¬¬…bueno estamos hablando de Arthemisa o de Edward?

**Shyadme&Arthemisa:** de el!!

**Vodka:** pues a trabajar mamacita que para eso te pago!!

**Arthemisa:** primera: no eres mi jefa; segunda: tu no me pagas y tercera: YO TE CREÉ!!

**Edward:** ajam (tosiendo disimuladamente) sigo aquí, y….tengo algo de prisa Bella me espera

**Arthemisa**: aaa lo siento mi amor, digo…Edward, bueno…primera pregunta…te paresco linda?

**Vodka**: esto no es una cita, ponte seria ¬¬

**Arthemisa:** buas…esta bien….dime Edward, que piensas de todos tus Fans?

**Edward**: primero contesto a tu otra pregunta, si, me pareces linda pero ya tengo a Bella y con res…

**Arthemisa:** YUPI!! LE PAREZCO LINDA A EDWARD!!JA….TRAGATE ESO SHYADME!!

**Shyadme:** y a mi que me importa ¬¬…sabias que Edward se puede molestar por tus interrupciones?

**Arthemisa:** upsy!! Lo siento amor…digo Edward…continua por favor

**Edward:** descuida…en fin, creo que estoy agradecido con todos y todas mis fans por su apoyo, solo puedo decir eso con certeza

**Arthemisa:** dime, como van los planes de boda de Alice?

**Edward:** bien…en lo que cabe, cuando no trata de sacar de quicio a mi Bella por sus ideas y yo tengo que pagar cuando ella se enoja

**Arthemisa:** disculpa, sabemos que Bella tiene poder de Veto con respecto a las invitaciones, pero y tu?

**Edward:** me da igual quien vaya, mientras pueda casarme con ella, pero si, creo que tengo poder de veto aunque no lo uso

**Arthemisa:** puedo ir??...invitaras a todos tus fans??

**Edward:** si ellos desean ir, estan invitados

**Arthemisa:** ah!! Doble yupii!! Jijiji tal ves pueda cambiar a Bella y casarme con el (pensativa)…bueno…y que piensas de la transformación de Bella, la verdad

**Edward (nervioso):** pues ya todos saben lo que pienso de ello, lo he dejado muy claro a lo largo de mi historia, quisiera atrasarlo, pero como saben Bella es terca y…la verdad estoy feliz de poder pasar junto a ella la eternidad…ham…eso pueden editarlo?

**Arthemisa:** lo que tu me pidas amor '¬'

**Vodka**: no se puede ¬¬

**Arthemisa:** ah!! Por que no?? Lo que mi principe quiera lo tiene!!

**Edward:** no, descuida ya no importa

**Arthemisa:** pero…pero….

**Edward:** siguiente pregunta, por favor

**Arthemisa:** bueno…creo que todos los fans quieren saber un poco del genial Edward…asi que….cual es tu comida favorita?

**Edward:** disculpa?

**Vodka**: Arte, olvidas que el es un vampiro? Por dios el no come!! Solo bebe sangre!!

**Arthemisa:** bueno si, pero…pense que de vista, por ejemplo yo nunca he comido tallarines y sin envargo se me antojan comerlos cuando los veo en una revista, y…bueno….pense que tal ves a el tambien (sonrojada)

**Edward:** La verdad no me fijo en eso

**Arthemisa:** te paresco apetecible? (sonrisa insinuosa) digo…mi sangre

**Edward:** ham…lo normal…pero puedo contenerlo, solo la sangre de Bella me parece realmente apetecible

**Arthemisa:** Bella, Bella Bella….que suerte tiene….QUIERO SER LA TUA CANTANTE DE EDWADR!! (patalando en el piso)

**Vodka:** hay dios…cometi el peor error de mi carrera….no debi pedirle a ella….Arthemisa por favor ponte seria que me estas avergonzando ante el invitado!!

**Arthemisa:** NOOOO!!

**Edward:** ham…eso es todo? Por que si es asi creo que me puedo retirar

**Arthemisa(recompuesta y sentada "seria" en su lugar):** no, claro que aun no terminamos, dime que tienes planeado para la luna de miel?

**Edward**: eso preguntenselo a Alice, lo demas que pase, es asunto personal

**Arthemisa:** jejejeje…ya se impaciento…eres tan lindo asi

**Edward (leve gruñido):** me recuerdan ustedes mucho a Alice, la conocen?

**Arthemisa:**no en persona…emmm…bueno como descubriste tu amor por la velocidad?, digo de los autos

**Edward:** soy vampiro, mi habilidades naturales son parte de mi y correr me gusta y cuando no lo puedo hacer libremente, los automóviles son lo que mas se les acerca

**Arthemisa:** tu color favorito?

**Edward:** creo que quedo claro, el azul, y el tuyo? (sonrisa insinuante)

**Vodka:** por que el interes? (cejo fruncido)

**Edward:** como dije no puedo leer los pensamientos "bien" de esta jovencita (mirando travieso a Arthemisa mientras ella se deslumbra) asi que me dio curiosidad, cual es?

**Arthemisa:** antes el morado, negro y carmesí…ahora creo que el dorado…aaaaa (mirando como tonta a los ojos de Edward, el sonrie)

**Edward:** siguiente pregunta

**Arthemisa:** que piensas de la personalidad Emo de Jasper

**Shyadme:** JASPER NO ES EMO!!simplemente tiene un gran corazon y sabe entender

**Vodka**: estas conciente que Alice jamas te dejara acercarte a tu amor?

**Shyadme:** y? eso no me impide soñar….y Alice no puede detenerlo y si no quiere compartirlo que se aguante al menos un poco por tener al vampiro mas sexy del mundo

**Arthemisa:** eso despues de Edward, lo que me de vuelve a mi pregunta, por favor amor, digo Edward, contesta

**Edward:** je..son simpaticas a mi familia les cairian bien…y bueno creo que estoy de acerado con Shyadme, Jasper no es Emo, a mi pensar que una persona sea afectada de mas por los sentimientos de los demas o propios no lo hace Emo. Ya que no lo controla o no muy bien, el es muy serio solo eso, y jamas lo he visto llorar o hacer melodramas inútiles….ha, por suerte el trata de no ser afectado, al igual que yo cuando Emmett dice que soy gay

**Arthemisa:** Emmett dice que eres gay??

**Edward:** asi es, solo por que me he Abstenido a una vida de castidad durante todo este tiempo

**Arthemisa:** quieres que le comprobemos que no es asi? (mirada insinuante)

**Edward:** ham…no gracias, amo a Bella y le soy fiel

**Arthemisa:** que suerte tiene ¬¬…nada mas por que me cae bien…si no la mando directo a..

**Vodka:** Arthemisa!!

**Arthemisa:** ya ya ya….bueno..creo ques son todas mis preguntas, gracias por venir amor…digo…Edward

**Edward(levantandose):** no hay de que (sonrisa espectacular)

**Vodka.** Querido Edward, te molestaria volver a participar en otra entrevista en caso de que tus fans quieran preguntar algo?, por este medio?

**Edward:** desde luego que no, mientras no interrumpan con mi vida cotidiana, hasta la proxima (saliendo)

**Shyadme:** va…no es la gran cosa….

**Edward (asomandose por la puerta).** Por cierto Vodka, hable con Jasper y esta de acuerdo en venir tambien, creo que todos estan dispuestos, incluso Bella (se va)

**Vodka:** gracias Edward (despidiendose de el) como lo ves Shyadme?

**Shyadme(pasmada):…**

**Vodka**: Shya??

**Shyadme:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VOY A CONOCER A JASPER EN PERSONA MI ANGEL!! AAAAAAAAAA

**Arthemisa:** Y YO VOY A VOLVER A VER A EDWARD (dando brinquitos al son de Shya)

**Vodka.** En fin….los que quiran participar con las preguntas para la entrevista dejen reviews, igual sus opiniones sobre esto…ham….gracias por leer…nos vemos en la proxima edicion

**Fin…por ahora….**


	2. Hemejor no lo titulemos

En las oficinas de Neko York Times

**En las oficinas de Neko York Times **

**Shyadme:**JASPER AMOR MIO!! (corriendo tras Jasper quien huia de ella)

**Alice:** deja en paz a mi Jasper y no le digas amor!! (corriendo tras Shyadme…¿Por qué se olvidaron de su supervelocidad)

**Arthemisa**: no entiendo (observando la escena junto con Vodka y Edward) por que Jasper no usa su don y la "pacifica"

**Edward:** lo esta intentando (sonrisa burlona) pero parece que ni asi logra detenerla

**Vodka:** solo hay una cosa, que la puede distraer…

**Edward&Arthemisa:** Que?

**Vodka:** Shyadme!! Tengo un pastel doble de chocolate y fresas!!

**Shyadme (parada en seco):** PASTEL!! PASTEL PASTEL PASTEL PASTEL!!

**Vodka:** listo con eso la entretenemos al menos unos 10 minutos (observan como se atarraga de pastel)

**Jasper:** que es ella?

**Arthemisa:** algo que te saca de quicio JAJAJAJA m enorgullece mi creación

**Alice:** si se atreve a tocar a mi Jasper (gruñido)

**Vodka:** Alice no lo hara, te lo aseguro

**Arthemisa.** Bueno, empecemos?

**Edward:** claro

**Arthemisa:**bueno Edward primero que nada, todo mundo esta contento con tu participación

**Edward:** lo que sea por mis fans

**Arthemisa**: haber la primera pregunta es de (revisa cartas) a si…de mitsuko-chan quiere saber si…no te molesta que Bella te hiba a usar de plato de segunda mesa?

**Edward**: que Bellla que?

**Alice empieza a toser**

**Edward**: Alice, hermana, algo que me tengas que decir?

**Alice:** a mi no me metas!! Eso arreglalo con Bella ademas sabes que yo no puedo ver algo que tenga que ver con los perros

**Arthemisa:**he!! Oigan…mi respuesta

**Edward:** si claro….pues la verdad, si Bella es feliz, no me importa supongo que es algo que uno hace cuando ama de verdad a alguien, pero por mi suerte Bella me eligio a MI….Ja…tragate eso perro!! ( gritando al cielo)

**Vodka:** Edward…Jacob no esta aquí

**Edward:** he?...ha…si lo se…

**Arthemisa**:como sea…otra pregunta de …Krosp…los vampiros van al sanitario?

**Alice:** que clase de pregunta es esa?

**Arthemisa**: una pregunta jejejeje

**Edward:** paso…

**Arthemisa:** no puedes pasar!!

**Edward:** si puedo, y lo hare nena (sonrisa seductora)

**Arthemisa:** lo que tu digas amor '¬'

**Vodka:** que facil cae ¬¬

**Arthemisa:** a los vampiros les crece el pelo

**Jasper:** si!! Y que bueno si no me quedaria calvo de las veces que Alice me ataca en sus "noches de belleza"

**Alice:** Jasper Hale!! Es una queja lo que escuche?!1

**Jasper:** este…Ed me ayudas?

**Edward:** ahogate solo amigo…es Alice

**Vodka:** jejeje creo que el termino de chiquita pero picosa le queda como anillo al dedo a Alice

**Arthemisa:** bueno Jasper pasando a ti, muchos queremos saber algo, estas con los Cullen por voluntad propia o por Alice?

**Jasper:** todos me agradan, y la verdad no tengo que quejarme, en un principio tube mis dudas pero la verdad, me acostumbre rapido a la vida con ellos, claro a excepcion de la alimentación que me cuesta sobre llevar

**Shyadme (atarrangandose de pastel):** comeme a mi!! Despues de todo, soy mitad gato…es como comer animal…aunque no te sugiero que morderme sea la forma de comerme (guiñandole el ojo)

**Alice:** ni lo pienses gata!!

**Shyadme**: ya lo hice enana!! DAH!!

**Arthemisa (ignorando la discusión):** Jasper, siendo tu tan tranquilo, no te molesta la hiperactividad de Alice?

**Alice:** si Jasper, te molesta?

**Jasper**: …no…amor…claro que…no…Ed!

**Edward:** ya te dije que te undas solo, es bueno ser solidario…pero no siempre

**Shyadme**: Jasper casate conmigo!! (saltando sobre Jasper)

**Alice:** no!!

**Jasper**: help!!

**Vodka:** bueno por que todas se enloquecen con su idol

**Arthemisa:** ha…que a ti no te gusta nadie

**Vodka**: no ¬¬

**Edward:** Jajajajaja

**Arthemisa:** de que te ries amor mio?…digo…Edward

**Edward:** ya veras…

**Arthemisa:** como sea…Vodka, en serio, quien te gusta? Jacob?

**Vodka:** no

**Arthemisa:** Emmett??

**Vodka:** no

**Arthemisa:** no me digas que…MIKE NEWTON!! O CHARLIE!?

**Vodka:** claro que no, yo no idolatro a nadie eso me parece absolutamente estupido, yo jamas me fijaria e idolatraria a alguien solo por….

**Carlisle**: Edward, crees tardar? Esme y Rosalie ya se desesperaron en el auto

**Vodka:** …. o.O

**Edward:** jajaja….Carlisle, ya vamos

**Arthemisa:** de que te ries!!...Vodka?Vodka? tierra llamando a Vodka!!

**Vodka:** (cae desmayada)…

**Edward:** de eso me rio

**Arthemisa **de que…(se le prende el foco) jejeje Carlisle, podrias atender a Vodka

**Carlisle:** seguro ( se acerca a Vodka)

**Minutos Despues**

**Vodka (despertando):** que pas…

**Carlisle**: me alegra que despiertes, te encuentras bien? (sosteniendola)

**Vodka**: …o.O…**y cae desmayada otra ves…**

**Todos estallan a carcajadas**

**Arthemisa:** no puede ser!! Le gusta Carlisle!! JAJAJAJAJAJa

**Carlisle:** no es asunto para reirse, chikas

**Arthemisa:** si cuando se trata de Vodka..

**Edward:**la pobre no supo ni a donde nacio con esto

**Arthemisa:** Genial!!

**Alice:** oigan ya vamonos!! (ignorando a Jasper y sus gritos de auxilio)

**Shyadme:** JAZZ CASATE CONMIGO!!

**Jasper**: noo!! Alice amor ayudame!!

**Alice**: arreglatelas solo!!

**Edward:** Arthemisa, querida creo que mejor nos vamos, venimos a la proxima con el resto de la familia (sonrisa deslumbrante)

**Arthemisa:** lo que tu digas amor '¬'

**Nota: despues de que tuvieron que amarrar a Shyadme, y despertar a Vodka (otra ves) la familia Cullen se despide, esperemos le guste la entrevista, y nos vemos en la proxima edicion…si sobreviven las reporteras….o los Cullen.**


	3. Los Cullena y Bella Ja

Y DALE…A OTRO DIA COMUN…EN LAS OFICINAS QUE ESTAN A CARGO DE ESTE…

_**Y DALE…A OTRO DIA COMUN…EN LAS OFICINAS QUE ESTAN A CARGO DE ESTE….TRIO DE…Y LOS CULLEN HAN LLEGADO**_

**Arthemisa: **Hola a todos!! Es un placer tenerlos aquí

**Edward (por todos**): es un placer estar de nuevo aquí (todos asienten)

**Bella**: …

**Arthemisa:** Bella…estas muy callada…y mira que Vodka esta igual que callada en este momento pero es efecto de Carlisle Je

**Vodka:** …o.O

**Shyadme (atada a una silla):** Jasper!! Amor!! Besame!! Te amo

**Bella (sonrojada):** la verdad es que me estab preguntando algo…

**Arthemisa:** que?

**Bella:** bueno…me preguntaba…si no se sienten incomodas de estar en un cuarto tan pequeño con un grupo de 7 vampiros

**Arthemisa:** yo te respondo con esta pregunta…no te molesta a ti estar en un cuarto con 7 vampiros, una niña mitad gato desquiciada por los dulces y Jasper una niña mitad hada que se queda en estado catatonico cuando ve a su amor y la loca que las creo?

**Bella:** no

**Arthemisa:** entonces a nosotras tampoco XD

**Vodka:** y ha-hablan-do d-de…mo-molesti-as--po-porque n-no –vi-vino –Ja-Ja-cob

**Arthemisa:** o mi dios!! Vodka Hablo!!...y si es cierto, por que no vino Jacob? Muchos estan ansiosos por hacerles preguntas

**Gruñidos por todos…Bella se estremese**

**Arthemisa:** vale, vale ya entendi por todos, los perros no estan admitidos aquí…ya que

**Bella:** vere si viene por su parte despues, si estas interesada

**Arthemisa:** Claro!...bueno…creo que todos preferimos (mirada insinuante a Edward) a los vampiros

**Bella se ha enojado**

**Arthemisa:** vamos Bella!! Pasala!! Digo…tu ya te quedaste con el perfecto Edward no seas tan huraña y dejanos fantasear con este bombom…despues de todo…tu eres la que trae el anillo de bodas T.T

**Bella.:** je…ok…solo por que me agradas

**Arthemisa:** y tu a mi!! Haa!! Pero dime como conseguir a uno del ejemplar de Edward….y si le hacemos un clon!!

**Edward**:oigan…y si mejor hacemos la entrevista

**Jasper**: si…la verdad me da miedo que Shyadme se suelte

**Shyadme:**Jasper!! Ven no muerdo!! Al contrario…puedo..

**Vodka&Alice**: Shyadme!! Callate!!

**Arthemisa:** ya ya no se sulfuren…Vodka…solo dale de comer y asi se calla…por ahora…vamos con las preguntas, Alice te parece si empezamos contigo?

**Alice:** ya para que. Yalo vi…y te contesto…o mas bien a ginnypoterblack y mis respuestas a sus preguntas son: si, sabia que Edward y Bella terminarian juntos, y lo vi desde un principio aunque todo se vio borroso por un tiempo cuando nuestro querido Edward lo dudo..sin mencionar cuando "casi" se la come el dia que la conocia. Y a tu otra pregunta…pues ignoro!! Todos me dicen enana…pero yo soy como un buen perfume frances…entre mas pequeño el frasquito mejor su contenido!!...osea esa es la ley. Aunque les duela JAJAJAJA ademas NADIE SE METE CON ALICE. Me vas a decir que eso es cosa de tamaño?? Claro que no!! Jajajaja solo es cosa de imponerse…aaa y de tener una buena mirada que desarme jajaja. Mi otra respuesta es para Darkfayry, si probe los estilos goticos…y mira…chica quer…YO LOS INVENTE!! Osea…pero nadie lo sabe…claro como una buena chica de la moda que soy, me las se de todas a todas…he intentado que Bella los siga pero mira que es necia!!

**Bella:** Alice, te estas alargando innecesriamente

**Alice:** no,no me estoy alargando, de una vez terminemos conmigo de todos modos me van a preguntar, ahorremos energias, no es asi Arte? (ojitos de gato de Sherk)

**Arthemisa:** este…aaaja…si n.n'

**Alice:** bien prosigamos. A mitsuko-chan, no no me importan todos los berrinches de Bella solo cuando este ocasiona un enojo de parte de mi hermano por que es TAN INSOPORTABLE!! Cuando se pone en berrinche…razon por la que soy paciente con los berrinches de Bella, si he aguantado los de Eddie!! Como no podria aguantar lo de esta…simplemente…los ignoro!! Ademas siempre me las arreglo para salirme con la mia…JAJAJAJA todo gracias a mis visiones. Fin…Jasper, vas

**Jasper:** he?

**Arthemisa**: si, vas tu. Primero todos sabemos que eres del sur, pero y tu acento??

**Shyadme:** a mi me da igual!!...para llo que lo quiero no necesita hablaer….haaaa alo hare

**Arthemisa:** Shya Callate….y deja hablar a Jazz

**Jasper (nervioso y mandando oleadas de nerviosismo):** pues…no, lo tenia antiguamente, pero con el paso del tiempo lo e modificado, supongo que es el efecto de estar siempre con los Cullen

**Arthemisa,**Vodka y Bella:OHHHH!!

**Shyadme;**desde luego…Jaspy es todo un eructito

**Vodka:** es erudito gata ignorante y analfabeta

**Shyadme:** como sea!! Me entendiste….MI Jasper es una monada

**Alice:** no es tuyo1!!...es MI Jasper Mi Esposo…tragate eso!!

**Shyadme:** ENANA SUERTUDA

**Alice:** GATA LOCA!! (ok…ya se lleno la habitación de una descarga electrica que petrifica hasta los huesos…)

**Arthemisa: **oye si, Jasper, ahora que recuerdo, como le haces…para…aum…ya sabes…este…con Alice…heee

**Jasper: **que?

**Arthemisa (nerviosa): **bueno…como yo le digo…como le haces para cuchuplanchar con Alice, siendo tan pequeña?

**Todos**: cucho que?

**Vodka: **asi es como le dice Arte, a lo que Rosalie y Emmett hacen seguido cuando se van a lo oscurito…aaa….mmm..intimar?

**Jasper (a punto de estallar de los nervios): **este…eso…aaa…Alice, puedes?

**Alice: **preferimos guardarlo para nosotros

**Arthemisa: **son carnales en ese aspecto?

**Alice: **nuestra relacion simplemente es…no necesitamos mucho para entendernos…y a lo carnal…siguo diciendo que es personal…fin de la discusión

**Arthemisa: **ok…ya entendi…ahora vamos contigo Emmett!! n.n

**Emmett: **vaya, ya me preguntaba cuando le tocaria al mas sexy de aquí

**Arthemisa: **ham…lo que tu digas….aunque para mi el mas sexy es mi…digo Edward ¬¬

**Emmett: **ja…quisieras…Eddie no me pasa ni por los talones…nada mas mira esta musculatura….

**Arthemisa: **bueno tal ves seas muy musculoso, pero me han dicho que la carne pegada al hueso es mas rica…y yo quiero probar la de Edward '¬'

**Bella: **sigo aquí, sabes? ¬¬

**Arthemisa: **haa! Sorry…me deje llebar, bueno hablando de musculatura Emmett, son esteroides o puro esfuerzo?

**Jasper&Edward:**Esteroides

**Emmett: **que les pasa!! Ya quisieran..estos papás!! Son puro esfuerzo…lo que pasa es que les da envidia mi atractivo

**Jasper: **aun asi te gano en las peleas.

**Emmett: **te deje ganar

**Edward: **ademas tanto músculo ya te comio el cerebro

**Emmett: **envidia!! Es pura envidia la que les habla!! No es asi Rosy

**Rosalie: **si, amor

**Arthemisa: **vaya!! Hasta que habla,…bueno, continuando por que abrazas tanto?

**Emmett:** que tienen de malo mis abrazos de oso, te los enseñare

**Arthemisa: **no…Emmett no!! (muy tarde…ya la atrapo)

**Vodka**: ahí va del rojo…luego al azul….y por ultimo morado…ja ya es de su color favorito

**Carlisle.** Emmett sueltala, la estas asficcianando

**Vodka:** …o.O

**Emmett:** ok…(la suelta) que opinas

**Arthemisa: **cof cof…prometes no volver hacerlo?

**Emmett:…**si tu quieres

**Arthemisa: **entonces fue genial

**Emmett: **lo sabia, dame otro!!

**Arthemisa:** NO!! (sale corriendo tras Vodka, pero las atrapa a las dos)

**Edward:**ya sueltalas

**Emmett: **ok

**Arthemisa: **cof cof…ya se lo que siente Bella

**Bella: **JAJAJA

**Arthemisa**: por cierto, Emmett por que te gusta molestar a Bella?

**Emmett:** por que es divertido meterse con la patosa de Bella…y tan ingenua!!...creo que armare un club de "molestemos a Bella"

**Arthemisa:**genial…muchos quieren ser parte de el

**Emmett:** yupi!! Rosy puedo hacer mi club para molestar a Bella

**Rosalie:** Emmett, amor…

**Edward:**definitivamente no, Emmett y juro que si te atreves.

**Emmett:** ya ya aguafiestas…solo quiero jugar con Bella mi hermanita

**Bella.** Quieres jugar conmigo o usarme de tu juguete?

**Emmett**: ham…siguiente pregunta!!

**Arthemisa: **veras…este (sonrojada) hay unos que preguntan sobre…tu…ham…posición…ham…favorita…para…este…aaa…para cuchuplancahar

**Emmett:** ha esa es facil!! Mi posición favorita, bueno Rosy por que no se las enseñamos?

**Rosalie:** NO!!

**Emmett:** bueno entonces, mejor te digo es..

**Rosalie:** Emmett Cullen, sera mejor que te quedes callado en este mismo instante si no quieres quedarte sin "comer" de aquí al siglo XXII

**Emmett:**ok amorcito…lo que tu digas…no dire nada n.n'

**Arthemisa:** por ultimo Emmett. como aguantas a Rosalie..este…Rose no me mires asi (parece que la quiere asesinar con la mirada) solo sigo el protocolo n.n'

**Emmett:** sencillo por que es una amor, y tiene un cuerpo de ensueño y unas piernas tan exquisitas…que cuando

**Rosalie:** EMMETT!!

**Emmett:** ok…ya entendi…Je…

**Arthemisa: **Emmett,deporte favorito?

**Emmett: **lucha libre, y pelea con osos salvajes pero todos son aceptables

**Vodka:**Arte, querida, mejor seguimos a la proxima...Shyadme esta por soltarse y no quiero…(muy tarde)

**Shyadme:** JASPER!! VEN A MI!!NO MUERDO….BUENO SI…PERO TE VA A GUSTAR!!

**Jasper:** AHHHHH

**Alice:**Jasper corre!! No ahí no!! Es callejón sin salida….SHYADME DEJA A MI ESPOSO (corre en su auxilio)

**Arthemisa:** bueno…chicos…nos vemos en la proxima…nos vemos, y gracias por venir

**Todos:** no hay problema (y se van dejando a los maridos atrás…y a la gata loca)

NOTA: bueno quiero agradecer a todos por su preguntas!! Enserio que me ayudan un buen…jejejej por cierto a ginnypotterBlack…grax por tu consejo pero la verdad…se que esto esta mal.pero quiero que este escrito sea algo asi,…como algo…patéticamente gracioso…me entiendes? Que sea buen o mal fincs me tiene sin cuidado mientras los haga reir un poco…y saber sobre sus personajes XD

Aaa y a Mitsuko-Chan te tengo una invitacion especial!! Que participes en la proxima entrevista!! Si gustas, espero tu respuesta ;-) si aceptas, ve a mi profile y agrega mi correo, que ahí aparece…jejejeje has sido elegida!! Por un nuestra editoriaol!!Ja….ademas que necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a controlar a Shyadme ¬¬'. Hasta pronto y grax por leer


	4. Entrevista con el Licantropo

Arthemisa: y con ustedes

Arthemisa: y con ustedes!! El inigualable….el exasperante, el oloroso!!...el pesado (tambores por favor)…JACOB BLACK!!

Jacob:para esto acepte la entrevista de mierda?

Vodka: Disculpa la descriminacion de Arthe…esta enamorada de Edward

Jacob:genial!!...otra…que me menosprecia por un chupasangre!!...grrr…

Arthemisa: huy –huy (alzando un hueso en el aire) perrito…perrito…ve por el huesito…ve por el huesito

Jacob: tu borracha!!

Vodka: mi nombre es Vodka….no "borracha"

Jacob: como sea…dile a ese desperpento

Arthemisa: YO NO SOY DESPERPENTO!!

Jacob: ENTONCES TAMPOCO ME TRATES COMO TU PERRO

Arthemisa: Ja…ya quisieras tu lamberme los pies…

Jacob: lo que yo quiero es…

Vodka: yayayaya…dejense de pelear…seamos profesionales, eso en el caso de Arthemisa es difícil…pero hay que intentarlo

Arthemisa: me niego a hacer una entrevista donde no participe Edward Anthony Cullen!!

Jacob: PUES SI ES ASI ME LARGO!!

Arthemisa: pues largate!!1…pero antes, Jake, me contestas algo?

Jacob: Que? ¬¬

Arthemisa: que se siente que te cambien por el perfecto sex simbol Edward Cullen!!

Jacob: perfecto sex simbo!!...osea…todas las viejas que se fijan en ese chupasangre an de estar taradas!!...grrr…

Vodka: Jake, te pido por favor que no ofendas a nuestro publico

Jacob: hago lo que a mi se me inche la gana!!

Arthemisa: pues largate de mi oficina!!

Jacob: no tienes que pedirlo…ya me iva!!

Vodka: wowowo…BASTA!! Parecen gatos y perro…por favor comportense

Mitzuko:ahora que mencionas gatos, por que Shyadme esta encerrada en una jaula ??

Shyadme: kuwai…kuwai…kuwai (miedo en japones)

Jacob: y tu quien eres?

Arthemisa: ella!! Es Mitzuko!! Mi invitada…y sera mejor que la trates bien!! O si no…

Jacob: me estas amenazando??

Vodka:Basta!!

Mitzuko: ya me pueden responder?

Vodka: lo hago yo, bueno…entiende que Shyadme es algo asi como una niña gato, y cual es el enemigo natural de los gatos?

Mitzuko: los perros??

Arthemisa: exacto!!...y habiendo cierto perro oloroso aquí..es natural que la gatita se esconda es su unica debilidad

Vodka: bueno eso y Jasper

Mistzuko: pobrecita, Shya por que no sales?!1 y te regalo un muñeco de Jasper

Shyadme: SII!! (corriendo a Mitzuko)

Mitzuko: no sabes que….mejor me quedo con el muñeco….

Shyadme:a no!! Yo quiero mi muñeco de Jasper!!

Mistzuko: Hey Jake!!

Jacob: que?

Mitzuko: Shya dice que le gustas, y quiere que le des un abrazo y un autografo

Shyadme: noooo!! (y corre de nuevo a encerrarse a la jaula)

Vodka: bueno…empiezen la entrevista y dejen estas tonterias

Arthemisa: huy…calmate niña "me muero por Carlisle"…Yo, no entrevisto a "ese" perro, y Mitzukoo, tampoco, verdad?

MitzukoO: La verdad a mi no me importa n.n

Vodka: bueno, Arthemisa, si entrevista a Jacob, te consigo un mechon de cabello de Edward Cullen

Arthemisa: o.O

Vodka: Arthe?

Arthemisa: bueno mi querido Jacob Black, muchos estan ansiosos por saber tus respuesatas, te parece comensar?. Por que no te sientas, te traigo algo? Un café, un hueso?...a Bella?

Jacob: ¬¬ y esta que se cree

Mitzukoo: yo tambien quiero un mechon de cabello de Edward!!

Vodka: bueno que lo quieren dejar calvo?

Mitzukoo: Vodka, si me lo das a mi, te consigo una botella de Ron

Vodka: yo no tomo¬¬

Mitzukoo: un mechon de cabello de Carlisle?

Vodka: trato!!

Arthemisa: hey!! Ese mechon de cabello es mio!!

Mitzukko: sorry, te gane jajajaja

Arthemisa: eso lo veremos…tu…perro!!

Jacob: que quieres desperpento?

Arthemisa: hijo de tu…bueno…haber….mellipotter quiere saber si no te importaria imprimarte con ella

Jacob:….primero una copita no?, una salida a pasear y ya le cuento luego ;-)

Mitzukoo&Arthemisa: vendido….

Mitzukoo: hay unos que dicen que te gusta solo fregar a los Cullen, es cierto?

Jacob: dile a esa gente que se deje de chorradas…no se por que se ponen de parte de esos….es cierto que la rubiesita esta….PERO SON CHUPASANGRES!! Como alguien puede andarse por los suelos con esas cosas!!

Mitzuko&Arthemisa: no los insultes!!

Vodka: son buenos!!

Shyadme: y guapos y sexys!!

Todas: SIIIIIII!!

Jacob: tienen mas hormonas que un perro en brama

Arthemisa: y de eso tu eres experto, no?

Jacob: mira tu pedazo de…

Arthemisa: huy!! Quiero perrito abajo!! Sientate!!

Quil: Jake, amigo, estas bien?

Embry: te dije que no aguantaria, me debes 15 dollares!!

Arthemisa: y estos que??

Quil: vinimos a acompañar a Jake

Arthemisa: hayy!! El perrito trae correa!!

Jacob: mira niñata… (parece que un terremoto se apodero de su cuerpo)

Mitzukoo: Jake, tranquilo respira, se que ella puede exasperar…pero piensa en Bella!!...ellla te tranquilizara, aunque te cambio por un guapo sexy vampiro…digo…respira y cuentra hasta diez!!

Emmett: YA LLEGUE AMOR!!

Vodka: y tu que haces aquí?

LOS TRES QUIELETUS ESTAN EMPEZANDO A VIBRAR FRENETICOS AL VER AL VAMPIRO

Emmett: bueno, supuse que quedrian que regresara a que les respondiera y el publico supiera mas sobre el vampiro mas sexy, guapo, gallardo y encantador del universo

Arthemisa: estamos hablando de ti o de Edward

Mitzukoo: si, acabas de describir a Edward

Emmett: vamos!! Edward tiene cara de niña, y cuerpo de fideo, mirenme a mi!! Soy todo un hombre…miren estos muculos!!

Arthemisa: sigo prefiriendo a Edward

Mitzukoo: igual

Emmett: es que no saben lo que es un hombre!!...

Vodka: Emmett, Rosalie sabe que estas aquí?

Emmett: noo!! Y no le digan, yo solo vengo a….por cierto..que hacen esos perros aquí

Jacob:grrr….

Quil: ca-calmense

Emrby: ni tu te pu-puedes ca-calmar

Jacob: quiero FUERA A ESTA SANGUIJUELA!!

Emmett: sanguijuela?! Donde?!

Mitzukoo: habla de ti Emmett

Emmett: sanguijuela!! Hhaaaaaaa quitemelas quitenmelas!! Haaaaaaa….Rose!! ayudame…AAA LAS TENGO POR TODO EL CUERPO (se va corriendo fuera del edificio)

Arthemisa: en fin Jake….creo que mejor aquí la dejamos!!

Mitzukoo: pero si apenas les hemos hecho preguntas

Arthemisa(susurrandole): prefieres seguir preguntandile a Jake, o volver con los Cullen

Mitzukoo: fue un placer hablar contigo Jake….lastima que se acabo el tiempo…BYEEE!!

Vodka: vendidas¬¬

Jacob: para eso mejor me quedo en mi garage, componiendo mi marina

Embry y Quil: si!!

Arthemisa: pesados ¬¬

Vodka: la pesada eres tu, querida

Mitzukoo: dejen Reviews!!...haaa….Adios!!


	5. De regreso y con todo!

**Despues de muchos meses y dolores de cabeza, las cosas se ponen en movimiento otra ves en el Neko York Times.**

**Arthemisa:** crei k nos iban a cancelar...

**Vodka:** pues no...aki estamos de vuelta y el publico pide mas

**Shyadme:** Si!! yo kiero mas de Jasper...kiss kiss....I kiss a Jaspy (bailando al ritmo de la cancion)

**Arthemisa: **como sea...no creo k podramos entrevitar otra vez a los Cullen...ya ves, la boda...Renesmee...Los Vulturius...se acabo la entrevista a los Cullen...Oh!!! Edward!! ya no quiero vivir...no cuando te has atado a esa...esa...**.(se tira al piso y magicamente aparese un nube gris sobre ella)**

**Vodka:** Dramatica¬¬"

**Mitzuko:** Comprendela...se le fue el tren con su principe...aunk Edward me cae bien...e decidido k prefiero mas a Jasper....

**Shyadme:** ni lo sueñes niñata tonta!!! Jasper es mio

**Mitzuko:** Te lo quite!

**Shyadme:** ni en tu mejor sueño!

**Vodka:** oigan ya...al fn y al cabo, Jasper es de Alice...

**Shyadme&Mitzukoo:** y nos tienes k romper la ilusion de feo? (lloran descontroladas)Vodka eres cruel!! por eso Carlisle prefirio a Esme!!!

**Vodka (sonrojada):** para empezar...No soy cruel, y kiero decirles k si piensan eso, no les digo k nuestros keridos Cullens, a pesar de todo lo k a pasado en sus vidas, decidieron aparecerse otra vez para una nueva entrevista...a pesar de k hace mucho k no publicamos (voltea a dirigirse a los lectores) cosa por la cual pido disculpas en nombre de la editorial pero diferentes cosas han poasado

**Mitzuko:** entre ellas k Arthemisa ha llorado descontrolada por k Edward se le fue. Pero hemos recibido todas las reviews de ustedes y estamos agradecidas k hayan gustado de la ultima entrvista...donde hice mi debut!!! n.n

**Shyadme:** y no olvidad k entrevistamos al perro?

**Mitzuko:** a si...a ese...

**Vodka:** alguien presto atencio a lo k dije?

**Shyadme:** la verdad nunca presto atencio a lo k dices...eres tan aburrida

**Mitzuko: Yo si n.n en resumen dijiste...k me tengo k arreglar por k regresara mi amor!!**

**Shyadme: por tu bien...espero k hables de Edward**¬¬"

**Mitzuko:** nop, de Jasper n.n (le saca la lengua a Shyadme) en fin como lo lograste, Tequila?

**Vodka:** mi nombre es Vodka!!! no Tequila!

**Mitzuko:** da igual, Ginebra

**Vodka:** ¬¬" yo simplemente se los dije, ellos siempre estan cordiales a la hora de una entrevista y bueno...pense k el publico kedria volver a leer sobre ellos y mas ahora k todo se vino...digo...la boda, el embarazo, renesmee, la imprimacion de jacob, la nueva manda, la tranformacion de Bella...etc etc etc...asi k accecedieron, entonces k, participan?

**Arthemisa:** me niego!!!...yo no hare nada...ya no vale la pena vivir ahora k ella...lo tiene....waaaaa

**Mitzuko:** Arthemisa, pero es tu deber

**Arthemisa:** Me importa un bledo...yo no voy a hacerlo no y no y no y no!!!

**Cuatro horas depues de una "pacifica" conversacion en la k trataron de convenser a Arthemisa para luego pegarla a la silla de su escritorio y obligarla a hacer las preguntas, amenazandola con kemar su colecion de posters de Edward, Arthemisa accedio voluntariament a hacerlo...Je...y Los Cullen llegan...con el perro pegado **¬¬

**Bella:** Hola de nuevo chicas, hace tiempo sin verlas

**Arthemisa (jugando con su pluma, indiferente):** Ajam

**Edward:** como estas Arthe?

**Arthemisa:** bien...

**Vodka:** disulpenla...anda un poco...olvidenlo, pero Mitzuko hara la entrevista por ella a todo esto...donde esta?

**Jasper:** se multiplican!!!!! (corriendo por el lugar)

**Alice:** dejen en paz a mi esposo, lagartonas!!!

**Mitzuko:** Jazz, te juro k no te arrepentiras!!!! vamos!!! se mi novio!!!

**Shyadme:** No se el mio!!! no le hagas caso a esa...ademas, si te casa conmigo, tendras mascota y esposa al mismo tiempo...soy mitad gato!!!!

**Emmett no para de reirse a carcajadas junto con Jacob**

**Renesmee:**Por k tio Jasper se ve asustado?

**Bella:** he...no se hija.

**Vodka:** oh! pero si es la pekeña Renesmee!! hola niñita (se acerca a ella, pero Emmet la detiene)

**Bella:** k pasa Emmett?

**Emmett:** Bella, no dejes k esta se acerque a Nessie

**Bella:** en primer lugar, Emmet. Es Renesmee, no Nessie en segundo lugar, por que?

**Emmett:** por k no has oido k los niños no deben tomar bebodas alcoholicas?

**Arthemisa:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Vodka:** QUE NO SOY UN BEBIDA ALCOHOLICA Y ARTHEMISA DEJA DE REIRTE, TU TIENES LA CULPA.

**Arthemisa:** que, yo? por que?

**Vodka:** por ponerme ese estupido nombre!!!

**Todos:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Vodka (molesta. obviamente XD):** bueno van a hacer la estupida entrevista o k?

**Bella:** por favor no digas palabrotas frente a Nessie...digo Renesmee

**Mitzukoo(agarrada de el brazo de un desesperado Jasper mientras Alice y Shya kieren kitarla con un palanca):** bueno empecemos, primero contigo, Bella. Todos sabemos de la gran boda y todo lo demas y cual fue tu opinion...pero dime ahora...despues de todo...komo te sientes?

**Bella:** bien!...digo todo esto es genial e cumplido mi sueño...y con creces, tengo a MI Edward (mira de reojo a una apatica Arthemisa) a mi familia, a mi amigo Jacob y a Charlie...y sobre todo a Rennesmes. Todo lo malo ya paso y lo mejor..

**Mitzuko:** y desde luego todo, sin tener k pasar por el martirio de ser un neofito y con un magnifico poder!

**Arthemisa:** huy si...se kiere creer nada mas por k es "genial"...hmmm...¬¬

**Bella (ignorando a Arthe):** desde luego k es genial todo esto!! digo...osea...no pense k podria vivir esto...pero heme aki!

**Nessie:** mami es genial!

**Arthemisa:** grrr....

**Mitzukoo:** Jake, k se siente estar imprimado de Nessie?

**Bella&Edward (sarcasticos y con miradas fulminantes):** si Jake, k se siente?

**Jacob:** jejeje bueno...para empezar, Mitzukoo. Estar imprimado es genial, daria mi mundo entero por Nessie...aunk ella ya es mi mundo entero y me encanta verla crecer es genial ver a mi miña

**Arthemisa:** empalagoso...kien te viera hace unos meses haciendo tel sufrido "bu bu...Bella no me kiere" bu bu...Me voy a volver lobo y pasarmela en el boske bu bu kiero k bella vuelva bububu"

**Jacob:** mira tu pedazo de...

**Arthemisa:** de k!? vamos! Perrito faldero...no te tengo miedo...

**Rosalie:** Arthe, antes me parecias ridiculamente tonta...ahora kreo k me caes bien...eres de mi bando

**Arthemisa:** hee...gracias...creo

**Jacob:** genial...las sin cerebros se unen!

**Arthemisa:** Callado Fido!! o no te doy tu croketa!!

**Nessie:** no ofenda a jake

**Arthemisa:** hay Nessie...asi me llevo con Jake...pero estmos jugando. No? Fido (mira retadoramente a Jake mientras se pone al lado de Nessie)

**Jacob:** esta me la pagas...

**Mitzukoo:**heee..bueno...Hay viejas preguntas...Como por ejemplo. Rosalie, como haces para ser tan hermosa?

**Rosalie:** Es cosa natural

**Jacob:** Rubia sin cerebro y egocentrica

**Rosalie:** perro arrastrado

**Jacob:** Bruja pelos de Elote!!!

**Vodka:** hey! ya, calmados los dos

**Jasper:** Hey Vodka por k los detuviste? yo le iba a Rosalie

**Arthemisa:** y yo tambien

**Mitzuko:** yo igual

**Edward:** alguien apoyaba a Jacob? (silencio sepulcral)

**Seth:** yo?

**Edward:** y tu cuando llegaste?

**Seth:** Leah me mando a cuidar al lider

**Arthemisa:** huy!! el perrito tiene a sus garrapatas!!

**Mitzukoo:** oye! Zeth me cae bien no lo ofendas

**Arthemisa:** a mi tambien me cae bien pero busco la oporutnidad dfe ofender al perro. sorry Zeth k salgas embarrado

**Seth: **jejeje descuida

**Esme:** ya suficiente! si se la van a pasar peleando y de maleudacados, regresamos en otra ocacion cuando TODOS (mirando de manera amenazante a todos los participantes quienes se encojen de miedo) Sepan comportarse, estas de acuerdo Vodka?

**Vodka:** Este...seguro

**Carlisle:** Entonces hasta la proxima Vodka

**Vodka:** o.O

**Bella:** Espero que a la sieguien ALGUIEN se encuentre de mejor humor

**Arthemisa:** si con el "alguien" te refieres a mi, sigue soñando neofita

**Edward:** no ofendas a Mi Esposa

**Arthemisa (con lagrimas en los ojos): **Para empezar, no la ofendo, k no es una neofita?!?!?....y no me recuerdes que has cometido el peor error de tu vida...POR QUE NO TE CASSTE CONMIGO!!!

**Vodka:** tranquila chika...mirame a mi...k este casado no te impide soñar...

**Mitzuko (prendada al brazo de Jasper):** si y mira mi ejemplo

**Jasper:** oye ya sueltame...no siento mi brazo

**Alice(ayudada de Shya con una palanca intentado quitar a Mitzukoo):** sueltalo ya, pegoste!!

**Shyadme:** EL ES MIO

**Alice:** que tuyo!!! de ningua de las dos es MI ESPOSO!!

**Carlisle:** Mejor nos vamos de una vez, Vodka

**Vodka solo logra asentir con la cabeza y todos se van...Jasper a duras penas mientras trata de safarse de sus admiradoras**

**Arthemisa:** buas...no fue una gran entrvista

**Vodka:** lo hubiera sido si no te pusieras de huraña¬¬

**Arthemisa:** pero es k como me pides k lo haga!!!....Edward ya se caso...he perdido toda oportunidad T.T

**Vodka:** nunca oiste hablar del termino: infedilidad?

**Arthemisa:** nunca oiste decir: Edward, es fiel?

**Vodka:** en fin, a todos nuestros lectores...los esperamos con mas preguntas en nuestra proxima edicion

**Arthemisa:** y pido disculpas por la tardanza....de mucho tiempo....je...esta ves no sera asi...POR QUE HE VUELTO Y CON MAS...si los Cullen sobrevivien...lo digo mas por Jasper

**Vodka:** por cierto, atiendo la peticion de nuestra amiga Melanie, Con gusto puedes tomar estas entrevistas y darles uso y nos encantaria leerlos al final

**Arthemisa:**si!!! y no olviden hacer sus preguntas a los Cullen!!!

**Vodka&Arthemisa:** Nos vemos!!!


	6. Soldadito de Marfil XD Yumi!

**En las oficinas del Neko York Times….No esperen, desde el cuarto de intendencia ¬¬**

**Shyadme:** hola!! Soy Shyadme Schneider! Reportera del Neko York Times…bueno, no lo soy, pero pronto lo sere jejejeje….para traerles a ustedes…la entrevista del siglo! Con el vampiro mas sexy, lindo…y simpatica del mundo…osea….JASPER HALE! JAJAJAJA a que es una amor, verdad?

**Empieza a saltar y unas escobas se le caen encima**

**Shyadme:** hay!....maldita sea… (se soba la cabeza) ahí va mi ultima neurona. Bueno…ni que me hicieran falta.

Alguien toca a la puerta, esta se abre y se asoma Jasper con su dulce rostro

**Jasper:** hola? Me dijieron que debía venir a… (ve a Shyadme y sus ojos se abren como platos) TU NO!!!

**Shyadme:** Jasper!! Amor de mis amores, mi único ser….mi querido soldado de marfil!! ( se lanza a abrazar a Jasper)

**Despues de una pelea, donde…lastimablemente nuestro Jasper perdió y termino atado a una silla con unas cadenas. Y Una Shya sentada en su regazo**

**Jasper:** suéltame de una vez loca!!!

**Shyadme:** te ves tan lindo cuando pareces desesperado!!! Kyaaaaa!!

**Jasper:** maldición, donde están Arthemisa y Vodka???

**Shyadme:** fueron a la firma de autógrafos de Carlisle y Edward

**Jasper:** Ellos no están haciendo una firma de autógrafos

**Shyadme:** eso lo sabes tu, y yo. Pero no ellas. Despues de todo, se que te morias por estar conmigo

**Jasper**: me muero por estar lejos de ti ¬¬'

**Shyadme:** vamos Jazz!! No me hagas eso…que yo te trato bien!!

**Jasper:** Tratarme bien!! Me acabas de amarrar a una silla con cadenas…y por que rayos estas cadenas no se rompen???

**Shyadme:** a eso es por que son cadenas especiales jajaja, Arthemisa las hizo para amarrarme cuando me pone a mi dieta especial sin dulces, creeme, ni Emmett podría romper esas cadenas XD Ni Alice después de dos días sin comprar

**Jasper:** quiero irme T.T

**Shyadme:** pero Jazzy, amor! Tenemos una entrevistas por hacer para todas tus fans, las lindas chicas que tienen la ilusión de que el vampiro soldadito les conteste algunas cosas…claro, que ellas no podrán estar asi contigo (se abraza mas a Jasper) y claro, de seguro están que se mueren de la envidia jajaja…

**Jasper:** una entrevista?

**Shyadme:** sip, para eso te traje aquí, aunque quería hacerlo mas personal

**Jasper:** y por que no me sueltas? Seria mas comodo

**Shyadme:** por que te ves lindo amarrado, empezamos?

**Jasper:** tengo opción

**Shyadme:** si, di que vas a dejar a Alice y te casaras conmigo y me olvido de esa tonta entrevista n.n

**Jasper:** primera pregunta

**Shyadme:** pero Jazzy

**Jasper:** primera pregunta

**Shyadme:** pero ya caeras ante mis encantos. En fin…te gustan los gatos?

**Jasper:** he?...prefiero los osos

**Shyadme:** quieres tener un oso de mascota?

**Jasper:** para que quiero una mascota?

**Shyadme:** bueno, para que te acompañe…para que otra cosa quieres tener una animal cerca?

**Jasper:** ah…para comerlo?

**Shyadma:** gyu!! No Jazzy!...me refiero a tener una mascota, te gustan los felinos?

**Jasper:** y repito, prefiero los ojos

**Shyadme:** eres imposible?

**Jasper:** si, ya me vas a soltar?

**Shyadme:** nope. Que opinas de los Cullen y su modo de vida?

**Jasper:** genial, genrealmente me aislo, mi única razón de existir es mi pequeña Alice (aquí Shya hace un mohín) pero con el tiempo, me he llegado a encariñar con ellos. Carlisle es un excelente líder, que si no es bueno en lo que se refiere a estrategias de batallas, sabe como llevar todo pacíficamente. Algo poco usual, pero si con eso mi Alice se mantiene bien. No me importa, aunque a la menor amenza de peligro para ella, no me importa tomar medidas drásticas ante ello

**Shyadme:** pero no se supone que todos votan y discuten?

**Jasper:** nuevamente, MI prioridad es Alice

**Shyadme:** ALICE, ALICE! Suerte que no soy celosa

**Jasper:** …¬¬

**Shyadme:** ¿Qué?

**Jasper:** nada, siguiente pregunta, por favor señorita (acento sureño)

**Shyadme:** kyaaa! Que lindura (trata de comérselo a besos pero el logra evitarla) Cuales eran tus aspiraciones antes de convertirte en vampiro

**Jasper:** ser soldado, cumplir con las ordenes

**Shyadme:** y después?

**Jasper**: hee…ser soldado neófito…y cumplir…ha…con lo que Maria mandaba?

**Shyadme:** no eres muy ambicioso…verdad?

**Jasper:** …

**Shyadme:** tu y Maria tuvieron…aaa….cuchuplancharon juntos?

**Jasper:** siguiente pregunta…

**Shyadme:** contesta!!

**Jasper:** siguiente pregunta!

**Shyadme:** no!

**Jasper:** que si!

**Shyadme:** que no!!....quiero saber!!!

**Jasper:** no es de tu interés!

Shyadme: si lo es!!! Quiero saber quienes son las otras antes de mi!

**Jasper:** antes de ti?!

**Shyame:** eres mi novio!! Tengo derecho a saberlo?

**Jasper:** y en que extraña dimensión yo dejo a Alice y ando contigo????

**Shyadme:** grrrrr…

**Jasper:** no eras gato?

**Shyadme:** ¬¬'

**Jasper:** ya me puedes soltar?

**Shyadme:** no!... (murmura) maldito vampiro sexy e irresistible…pero caeras ante mi! O me convierto en licántropo y empiezo a andar con Jacob

**Jasper:** no creo que seas su tipo

Shyadme: te das cuenta que discurtimos mucho? Eso solo pasa en las parejas que están destinadas a estar juntas

**Jasper:** o por que simplemente no me dejas ir

**Shyadme:** ashh…y dale. En fin, que deportes te gustan?

**Jasper:** ajedrez, foot ball americano, Beisbol

**Shyadme:** see….muchas ya hemos visto como de bien sabes usar ese palo…digo, el bat…el bat…je

**Jasper:** te caíste de chiquita?

**Shyadme:** nope, pero me gustaba darme topes con la pared hasta que todo me daba vueltas

**Jasper:** …

**Shyadme:** dime, que opinas de los nuevos cambios que han pasado. Que te parece la Bella neófita

**Jasper:** Bella es una persona genial, siempre me agrado pero ahora que su sangre no está de por medio hemos podido hacer una verdadera amistad, y la verdad, la familia esta completa por fin, asi que no creo que haya muchos peros

**Shyadme:** que opinas de Renessme? Se que a muchos no les gusta la niña. Pero tu que dices?

**Jasper:** Renesme es genial, es mi sobrina y la quiero mucho…quien no podría amarla?

**Shyadme:** a Mitzu no le gusta…. (lo dice como no queriendo la cosa)

**Jasper:** ahmm…ok

**Shyadme:** y que opinas de la impronta con la puequeña?

**Jasper:** me da igual, se lo que siente el perro, asi que puedo decir que por ahora la idolatra como el idiota que es, pero solo como un hermano querria a su hermanita péqueña

**Shyadme:** no crees que es raro?

Jasper: no

**Shyadme:** no crees que es raro, que un tipo que le gusta andar semi desnudo, que se tranforma en un perro gigante y huele todo el tiempo mal, se enamore de una niña de no menos de seis meses de nacida?

**Jasper:** No. no la ve de esa forma

**Shyadme:** crees raro que te enamores de una niña mitad gato?

**Jasper:** primera, estoy enamorado de Alice, MI ESPOSA. Segunda, no soy sofilico y tercera, esa niña mitad gato me tiene atado a una silla y no me deja ir. Asi que si, eso si lo veo raro

**Shyadme:** T.T Cruel

**Jasper:** … ya me puedo ir?

**Shyadme:** nope

**Jasper:** entonces has la otra pregunta?

**Shyadme:** pregunta? Para que…prefiero disfrutar de ti, ahora me quedare contigo

**De pronto se oye un estruendo, y la puerta del cuarto de intendencia se cae**

**Alice&MitzukoO:** SOBRE MI CADAVER!!!

**Shyadme:** OH-OH o.O

**Mitzukoo:** como pudiste Shya!!! Jasper es mio!!!

**Alice:** tuyo? De ninguna de las dos!!! El es cien porciento mio!! Será mejor que lo sueltes maldia gata o usare tu piel para hacer un abrigo!!!

**Shyadme:** Jasper me eligio a mi!

**Jasper:** no lo hice!

**Y asi comienza una pelea, donde el peor parado resulta ser Jasper, quien todo golpeado logra ser soltado por Alice, quien después lo encierra en una bobeda para que el duo de "locas" no lo toque…Mitzuko y Shyadme están desoladas…pero Mitzu sigue sin perdonar a Shyadme…por no haber compartido a Jazz xD**

**Y en algún lugar de el centro de la ciudad**

**Vodka:** a que horas crees que empieze la firma de autrografos?

**Arthemisa:** no lo se!...pero mira el lado bueno!! Somos las primeras…jejeje…Hare que Edward me firme mi muñequito "besitos y abrazos Edward"

**Vodka:** no se te hace raro, que la firma de autógrafos sea en un edificio abandonado, en medio de una calle desierta?

**Arthemisa:** aaaah, sabes que Edward y Carlisle solo quieren guardar apariencias, no son excéntricos

**Vodka:…**si tu lo dices

**Esperemos poder contarles mas…si es que en algún momento descubren la verdad…Hasta la próxima. Espero…**


	7. Denali! xD por que tmb tienn corazon

_**El gran lago de Chicago, estaba delante nuestra querida entrevistadora, Arthe; ella lo miraba embelezada mientras era abrazada por su gran amor Edward**_

_**Arthemisa:**__ en serio…Edward…me amas a mi?? *pregunta con ojos a medio morir*_

_**Edward:**__ si amor, a ti y solo a ti *sonrisa seductora*_

_**Arthemisa:**__ pero…y Bella??? Y Renesme???_

_**Edward:**__ no pienses en eso amor de mis amores…no se como paso eso, pero me he dado cuenta que eres tu…mi unico y verdadero amor_

_**Arthemisa:**__ oh…Edward…Besame *y eso hace*_

_**Edward:**__ ahora…mi mundo eres tu_

_**Arthemisa:**__ oh Edward…estas…caliente *frunce el ceño*_

_**Edward:**__ tu me haces arder de amor_

_**Arthemisa**__: no, Edward…en serio tu estas…_

**Entonces Arthemisa grita, en medio de las oficinas de el Neko York Times**

**Arthemisa**: CALIENTE!!! *grita mientras corre por toda la sala, y unas risas se escuchan*

**Mitzuko:** jajajaja ósea Shya, esto ha sido genial

**Shyadme:** lo se, querida, lo se

**Arthemisa:** fueron ustedes???

**Shyadme:** que??' creí que se te antojaría un poco de chocolate caliente

**Arthemisa:** malditas psicópatas!! Trataron de quemarme viva!

**Vodka:** no exageres, ademas…tu culpa por dormite a media junta

**Shyadme&Mitzuko**: Oh, Edward…Oh!! *cantan a la par* Maldita pervertida!!

**Arthemisa**: haaa ya…osea, no quiero decir que lei en el diario de cada una *todas se callan* bueno…y a todo esto…que estabamos discutiendo

**Vodka:** bueno, dijimos que Tanya y las demas del clan de Denali venian por una entrevista?

**Mitzuko:** en serio!??? Que genial!!!...osea…Tanya es tan chevere… no como Bella…ush…es una ostia…

**Vodka:** me quedo claro tu punto¬¬ como sea…las chicas vienen mas al rato asi que Arthe…preparate…Arthe???

**Arthemisa:** -.- zzzzzzzzzz edward…zzzz

**Vodka:** ARTHEMISA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!!!

**Arthemisa:** he? Que?'…ha…si lo que digas borracha

**Vodka:** maldita…. *sale asotando la puerta*

**Arthemisa:** huy que carácter,…esa ya necesita macho

**Mitzuko:** amen hermana, amen

**Vodka abre la puerta y las mira**

**Vodka:** lo que necesito, es deshacerme de ustedes…me sacan canas verdes *y se va de nuevo*

**Mitsukoo:** oh, que tierna forma de decirnos que nos ama n.n

**Shyadme:** nos ama? Nos adora!!! Osea…se me hace que hasta altar nos tiene

**Arthemisa:** estoy contigo…aunque la idea es medio rara…pero hablamos de una borracha

**En alguna parte de la oficina, Vodka se esta dando topes contra la pared. Dos horas despues, el clan de Denali se abre paso por las puertas de la entrada**

**Arthemisa: **Hola!! Pasen pasen… n.n es un gusto tenerlas aquí

**Tanya:** gracias, a decir verdad no estabamos seguras de venir, pero Carlisle y Edward hablaron bien…

**Mitzuko:** oh, Tanya!! Eres una de mis idolos!! Como te adoro…y quiero decirte que si planeas quitarle a Bella, Edward, estoyu contigo hermana…esa no se merece ni las gracias ¬¬

**Tanya:** hee.-…gracias…creo

**Shyadme:** oye, tu eres la corriente, verdad?

**Kate:** corriente??

**Shyadme:** see…la que da toques

**Arthemisa:** la que manosea???

**Vodka:** no pedazos de imbeciles, es la que puede generar corrientes electricas!!

**Shyadme:** pues eso decia!!!

**Kate:** hee…si, soy…yo

**Shyadme:** cool!! Oye…que pides por noquear a alguien *mira insinuante a Mitsukoo*

**Mitsukoo:** ni lo pienses, pedazo de gato mal parido

**Shyadme:** imbecil

**Shyadme:** estupida!

**Vodka:** ya!! Pero que van a decir nuestros invitados

**Arthemisa:** nada que no diga el resto del mundo. Entonces…tu eres la española???

**Carmen:** seee, mucho gusto, mi niña

**Eleazar:** y yo soy su compañero

**Garrett:** hey, locas! No se olviden de mi

**Vodka:** oye…es seguro tenerlo ceerca??? No que apenas anda en la dieta animal??

**Mitsukoo:** entonces tendriamos que preocuparnos por cualquier vampiro vegetariano que ande por aquí…ya que hay muchos animales *mira a Arthe y a shya* por aquí

**Arthemisa:** te cuentras entre ellos, querida?

**Mitzukoo:** nope

**Vodka:** la entrevista, chicas, la entrevista *se peñisca el puente de la nariz*

**Arthemisa:** huy…ya va, osea…dalay hermana,dalay…relajate…amor y paz

**Vodka:** paz! Te voy a dar si no te pones a trabajar!

**Arthemisa:** ya como sea…primero, a Kate y Garret. Tengo curiosidad…son la pareja bomba del asunto, diganme..como les va?? Y sobre todo tu Garrett querido, como soportas la dieta animal?

**Garrett:** de maravilla, no telo voy a negar, me cuesta trabajo por que siempre abogue por la dieta normal, pero esta nueva alternativa me ha abierto puentes…sobre todo para estar con Kate

**Mitzukoo&Shya:** cursiiiii

**Garrett:** ¬¬'

**Kate:** y con lo de la relacion, todo genial n.n Garrett es todo lo que espere y desee

**Arthemisa:** oye, Kate…no te pareció…como que Garrett realmente no queria unirse a ti

**Kate:** a que te refieres??

**Arthemisa:** a bueno, ya sabes…el dijo…y cito: te seguire a donde quieras si sobrevivimos a esto, mujer. No se tu, pero me suena a "ya nos jodimos, asi que comprometerme me vale"

**Vodka:** Arthe, te recuerdo que estamos en un fic de clasificación T, asi que abstente de palabras de mayor alcance

**Arthemisa:** huy ya…pequeño deslis. Entonces, que dicen tortolos??'

**Garrett:** lo que dije, lo dije con total sinceridad…me enamore de Kate

**Arthemisa:** pero no te gusta el compromiso

**Garrett:** yo…he…

**Arthemisa:** lo pregunto, por que despues eres nomada, y has cambiado tanto…tu dieta, tu estilo de vida, todo por la dama, te arrepientes?

**Kate:** si, Garrett, te arrepientes

**Garrett:** hee..no, como crees

**Arthemisa:** oye…y eres masokista?

**Garrett:** disculpa?? O.O

**Arthemisa:** lo digo por que eso de juntarte con una mujer que da toques cada vez que la tocan…como son en la *levanta las cejas insinuosamente* intimidad

**Kate:** no te interesa

**Arthemisa:** aburrida ¬¬

**Mitzukoo:** por que nunca nadie nos quiere responder eso??

**Shyadme:** y yo que voy a saber…y si les ponemos camaras en sus cuartos???

**Mitzukoo:** buena idea!!

Vodka: alto ahí señoritas, estan violando el codigo de privacidad

**Shyadme:** y nos importa por que???

**Vodka:** por que si lo hacen, yo publicare sus diarios en Internet

**Mitzukoo:** …

**Shyadme:** … vale

**Mitzukoo: **idea descartada, pero eres una aguafiestas

**Vodka: **lo que digan

**Arthemisa:** bueno, ignorando a estas…seguimos contigo, Tanya dulce querida

**Tanya:** n.n

**Arthemisa:** bueno, dejame decirte, que aunque yo no odio a Bella, tampoco me caes mal tu, es mas, me senti terrible por ti, y eso me lleva a una de mis preguntas; que sientes al ser el quinteto mal sonado en el clan???

**Tanya:** yo…pues…a veces me siento un poco…sola, pero no me importa

**Arthemisa:** no te duele ser la despreciada??' que el fantastico…sexy, increible y sexy otra ves, vampiro, Edward Cullen te haya despreciado por una pelele, en palabras de Mitzu, como Bella??

**Tanya**:…¬¬' no me importa…Edward hizo su eleccion

**Mitzukoo:** no te desesperes hermana *con un encendedor alzado* estamos contigo…mereceras lo mejor

**Tanya**: he…gracias…supongo

**Mitzukoo: **he…denada…supongo

**Arthemisa: **hee! Que las van a demandar por derechos de autor, ese es dialogo de luna nueva xD

**Vodka: **Arthemisa, alguna vez dejaras de decir idioteces???

**Arthemisa: **no, tu me las pegaste

**Vodka:** eres una….

**Arthemisa:** yo tambien te amo, querida…pero aquí no

**Vodka:** o.O….que hice para merecerla??

**Arthemisa:** no lo se, no te estoy entrevistando a ti. Seguimos, Tanya, he leido un sin fin de Finc, y tengo una duda…por que siempre te dibujan como la maldita zorra arrastrada y retrasada mental en ellos?

**Tanya:** hacen que??? O.o

**Mitzukoo:** yo no creo que lo seaa….la zorra reetrasada es Bella

**Arthemisa:** no te duele ser estereotipada asi?

**Tanya:** …

**Arthemisa:** digo…osea, nadie te conoce bien, eres solo la chica del rincon a la que nadie pela…a la que Edward ignora por que prefiere a la torpe Bella, y aun asi te dibujan como la mala, que siente

**Tanya**:…

**Arthemisa:** que sucede???

**Tanya:** creo que ya nos vamos…

**Mitzuko:** no te sulfures Tany!! Yo estoy de tu lado..es mas, tengo un plan infalible para que logres desbarrancar a esa chocante de Bella Swan…Cullen

**Tanya:** no gracias, mejor nos vamos…

**Vodka:** he..pero faltan Eleazar y Carmen

**Arthemisa:** naa dejalos ir, de todos modos no planee preguntas para ellos, son el relleno…

**Carmen:** …bueno, adios

**Eleazar:** de todos modos fue un gusto

**Arthemisa:** se se lo que digan, cierren al salir que hace frio.

**Shyadme**: adios corriente!!!

**Kate:** adios ¬¬'

**Mitzukoo**: Tany llamame para ponernos de acuerdo!! Hay que eliminar a Bella!!

**Vodka:** te va a acusar de terrorista

**Mitzukoo:** a mi por que *ojitos de yo no fui*

Tanya: fue un…gusto…hablar con ustedes

**Arthemisa:** el gusto fue nuestro n.n

**Tanya:** aja…

**Arthemisa**: oh oh una pregunta mas

**Tanya:** si??'

**Arthemisa:** que se siente ser una de las favoritas?? Y que sientes al saber que Bella es una de las personas mas odiadas por mas del 80% de la sociedad femenina declarada Team Edward???

**Tanya:** Bella me agrada, y le deseo lo mejor a ella y a Edward. Fin del asunto

**Sale de la habitación, seguida por Garret, Kate y Eleazar, Carmen.**

**Arthemisa:** huy…que carácter

**Shyadme:** yo creo que quedarse sola, le hizo daño…llenaria su casa de gatos, si no fuera que los usa de aperitivo

**Arthemisa**: te recuerdo que tu eres un gato

**Shyadme:** lo se…lloro por mis parientes

**Vodka:** yo creo que lo que le pasa es el mismo mal que le afecta a todos los Cullen, y los quieletus

**Mitzukoo:** en serio??? Y cual es?

**Vodka:** ustedes…

**Arthemisa:** pero aun asi, nuestro publico nos ama

**Vodka**: ilusas…

**Arthemisa**: como sea, yo opino que hay que burcarle pareja a la pobre

**Shyadme:** seee!! Hacerla de celestinas!!

**Mitzukoo:** o mejor!! Deshacernos de Bella, asi ella puede consolarlo

**Arthemisa:** mala tu idea…¬¬ si nos deshacemos de Bella, SOY YO la que va a consolar a ese vampiro

**Mitzukoo:** tambien deshacernos de Reneesme…si hay alguien que sin duda odio mas que Bella…es a ella *aprieta los puños*

**Shyadme**: a mi me da igual…pero si es malo, yo me apunto

**Arthemisa:** de todos modos, busquemosle consolador a Tanya…digo, pareja, pareja

**Vodka:** mietras ellas siguen, yo me despido y agradezco su presencia…y que sigan leyendo aun despues de la tardanza en publicación, dejen review…

**Arthemisa:** uta!! Que formal te oyes…borracha!

**Vodka**: que no soy borracha!!

**Shyadme**: ron!!

**Mitzukoo:** tequila!!

**Arthemisa**: rompope!!

**Vodka:** idiotas…pero ahora que vengan los vulturius….

**Arthemisa**: los que ¿? O.O

**Vodka**: lo que oyes…ellos son los siguientes en ser entrevistadso, bueno, Jane y Alec solamente, es tu proximo trabajo

**Arthemisa:** ni muerta!!!

**Mitzukoo:** cuando lleguen, lo estaras

**Vodka:** si tienen preguntas, para los gemelos…mandelas

**Shyadme:** Arthe!! Te ire buscando un lindo ataud

**Arthemisa:** kawai….T_T help me plisss ..hay mama gallina

**Y todo acaba, mientras Shyadme esta haciendole medidas a Arthemisa, y Mitzukoo se burla de la que no para de llorar…y Vodka…ha decidido tomarse una caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, por la cruda…digo, por lo que le hacen ellas.**


	8. Jane y Alec nn'

**Y en el Neyo York Times**

**Arthemisa:** les dije que me sueltes!! Yo no planeo hacer esa entrevista *se agarra del marco de la puerta mientras las otras tratan de meterla a la oficina*

**Vodka:** por un demonio!! Tu haras esa entrevista sin excusa ni pretexto!!

**Mitzukoo:** Vamos Arthe! Piensa…los gemelos son la mola! Sobre todo Jane!!

**Arthemisa**: me importa un bledo!! Yo no entro ni por todo el oro del mundo!!!

**Shyadme:** por un beso de Edward??

**Arthemisa:** Ja! Buena esa gata…pero si entro ahí…el unico beso que recibere…es el de la muerte!!

**Shyadme:** no es para tanto n.n

**Mitzuko:** Es cierto n.n

**Arthemisa**: entonces entren ustedes!!!

**Shyadme&Mitzukoo:** ni locas!

**Arthemisa:** ahí esta YO NO ENTRO, NO ENTRO, NO ENTRO NO ENTRO…Y NO ENTRO!!}

**Vodka:** Arthemisa esta es una actitud poco profesional

**Arthemisa:** yo no soy una profesional!! Baje mi titulo de Internet!!! Que no lo notaste?? Dejame ir!!! Por favor! T_T

**Vodka:** no, tu entras o me de llamar Vodka

**Arthemisa:** bien! Al fin y al cabo ni te gustaba *y sale corriendo, pero Vodka la atrapa*

**Vodka:** Arthemisa deja de actuar como niña!!

**Arthemisa:** no me comporto como niña!! Que no has oido que soldado que huye nunca muere??? Pues yo no quiero morir!!!

**Vodka:** solo es una maldita entrevista!!!

**Arthemisa:** Con dos niños psicópatas!! Eso es una sentencia a muerte!!!

**Shyadme:** bebe

**Mitzukoo:** cobarde…

**Arthemisa:** digan lo que quieran! Pero yo no entro ni a golpes!!!

**Vodka:** suficiente! Shya…Mitzuko…

**Shyadme:** a la orden! *se truena los dedos*

**Mitzukoo:** sera un placer

**Arthemisa:** que hacen? no..No…NO!!! Dejenme!!! AHHHHHH

**Una hora despues, Arthemisa esta en un mar de lagrimas pero sin poderse levantar de la silla…por que la han pegado con un poco de…super pegamento n.n'**

**Arthemisa: **de perdida dejenme hacer mi testamento

**Vodka**: exagerada ¬¬

**Arthemisa:** se van a quedar conmigo

**Vodka:** es lo natural!

**Shyadme:** adios!

**Mitzukoo:** ten una buna muerte! *salen de la habitación*

**Arthemisa:** malditas traicioneras!! Yo te apreciaba Mitzu!! Y a ti Shya…quien te da el pescado con el que te alimentas!! Asi me la pagas!!

**Vodka:** ya callate *se oye un grito y Shya y Mitzu entran corriendo asustadas*

**Shyadme:** esos dan mas miedo que Naia y Sui

**Mitzukoo:** dan miedo…que mola!!! xD

**Arthemisa:** Vodka…aun me puedo arrepentir? Por que lo estoy haciendo

**Vodka:** en realidad…no.

**Arthemisa:** en que demonios estaba pensando cuando te cree?

**Shyadme:** tu piensas??

**Arthemisa:** una vez al año n.n

**Jane**: Buenos Días *sonrisa angelical*

**Todas:** o.O

**Alec:** Discúlpennos la tardanzas, pero estábamos arreglando…unos asuntos *otra sonrisa angelical*

**Mitzukoo:** que tipo de asuntos n.n'

**Alec&Jane:** Traidores…

**Todas:** …

**Vodka:** Arthe…comienza

**Arthemisa:** a rezar???

**Vodka:** a hacer la entrevista, tonta

**Arthemisa:** yo..este.. *mira nerviosa a los gemelos* hola?

**Alec:** Hola, querida*sonrisa angelical*

**Jane:** Hola, tonta *sonrisa nada angelical*

**Arthemisa:** yo…yo…yo tengo que hacerles una entrevista

**Alec:** eso es obvio, el maestro Aro nos pidio el favor de que vinieramos, nos dijo que estaba interesado en ustedes…y su lindo periodico

**Jane:** Y nosotros hacemos lo que el maestro Aro desee

**Arthemisa:** ha…cool

**Vodka:** Arthe, no estas siendo muy…cuerda

**Mitzukoo:** Oye, Jane..eres genial, en serio te admiro…

**Jane:** y tu eres?

**Mitzukoo:** Soy MitzukoO-chan!

**Jane**: ha…osea…nadie

**Mitzukoo:** ¬¬'

**Shyadme:** JA!! A que no le contestas!!

**Mitzukoo:** callate gata tonta

**Shyadme:** ven y callame tonta!

**Jane:** podrian callarse las dos! Me molestan

**Shyadme&Mitzu:** …

**Arthemisa:** Vodka…

**Vodka:** no

**Arthemisa:** pero…

**Vodka:** dije…no

**Arthemisa:** T_T

**Alec:** te pasa algo querida?

**Arthemisa:** prometes no matarme?

**Alec:** …

**Arthemisa:** Wa!! Quiero irme! *comienza a tratar de soltarse*

**Vodka:** Arthemisa cálmate!

**Arthemisa:** no, no quiero!! Sueltenme dejeme ir!!!!

**Vodka:** Arthemisa…

**Alec:** si quieres…yo podria….

**Arthemisa:** NO!! Ya…estoy bienl….estoy bien…no tienes que usar tu poder…estoy bien

**Alec:** de acuerdo *sonrisa angelical*

**Arthemisa:** bueno, bueno terminemos con esto, primero contigo Alec

**Alec:** seguro, Jane, deja de mirar asi a la niña gato

**Jane:** mirarla como? *sonrisa traviesa*

**Alec:** sabes como, hermana

**Jane:** de acuerdo *mira a Shya* nos vemos depuse…_gatita_

**Shyadme:** …

**Mitzukoo:** te acaban de sentenciar

**Shyadme:** púdrete ¬¬

**Arthemisa:** bueno, primero que nada Alec, tengo un saludo de BeLeCullen, que dice que te ama…*susurra* vaya locura…por mi le cambio lugar

**Alec:** gracias, y agradezco su afecto a la persona, espero poder conocerla…y tener una cita para…comer, con ella

**Vodka:** o de ella ¬¬

**Alec:** eso seria una groseria, tequila

**Vodka:** ha…see..

**Arthemisa:** y por que a el no le dices nada??? De que cambie tu nombre

**Vodka:** por que no soy suicida

**Arthemisa:** bueno, Allie Hale quiere saber si no te parece muy feo el que te representara en la pelicula

**Alec:** me da igual…para lo que va a durar

**Arthemisa**: disculpa?

**Alec:** nada…

**Arthemisa:** que es lo que mas les gusta de estar con los vulturios??...adoran torturar?

**Alec:** que podemos hacer cumplir las leyes, y protegemos a nuestra especie…

**Jane: y** torturar n.n

**Arthemisa:** ¬¬' … synchronicity-spiralling quiere saber si son gemelos, gemelos…oh solo lo dicen por decir

**Alec:** somos gemelos, de verdad

**Arthemisa:** y que tipo de sangre les gusta?...

**Alec:** o positivo

**Jane:** ab negativo…pero no puedo ser quisquillosa…hasta la de la gata se me antoja

**Shyadme:** de quien habla??

**Mitzukoo**: de ti, tarada

**Shyadme:** eso me temía…sabes que?...como que me llaman…por ahí

**Jane:** descuida gata, prefiero la de…*mira a las entrevistadoras* Vodka

**Vodka:** o.O

**Arthemisa:** gracias karma!!...ves lo que se siente?? Ves lo que se siente!?

**Vodka:** callate y termina esto antes de que…*traga saliva¨*

**Arthemisa:** ok….Jane, muchas preguntas hay…sobre cual es tu fijación con Aro??? Es tu amante??...por que lo idolatras?? Haces todo lo que el te dice??

**Jane:** no es de tu incumbencia

**Arthemisa:** pero…pero…

**Jane:** dije…NO-ES-DE-TU-INCUMBENCIA

**Arthemisa:** esta bien, que tonta yo jejeje n.n'

**Shyadme:** no te dejes arthe!! Enorgulléceme de que me hayas creado

**Arthemisa:** prefiero vivir ¬¬

**Arthemisa:** Allie Hale tambien quiere saber que opinas de que Dakota te interprete

**Jane:** …

**Alec:** creo que le gusta, despues de todo…admira a la chica…tiene todas sus peliculas

**Jane:** callate Alec!

**Alec:** lo siento, hermana querida

**Shyadme:** a Jane le gusta Dakota!!! Jajajajajajaja *Jane fulmina con la mirada a Shya* haaaa quema, quema quema…haaaa *se revuelca en el piso*

**Arthemisa:** OME…o.O

**Shyadme:** diganle que pare!!!!

**Vodka:** he…Jane…podrias…

**Jane:** no, me gusta *sigue mirando a Shya que se revuelca en el piso*

**Alec:** Jane, hermana, recuerda que el maestro Aro nos pido que nos comportaramos

**Jane:** ash…esta bien

**Mitzukoo:** Shya…estas bien!?

**Shyadme:** como rayos preguntas eso!! Que quieres saber lo que se siente!! Saben que…yo me largo *sale corriendo*

**Mitzukoo:** Jane eso fue genial…por eso te admiro…voy a ver a Shya *y sale corriendo de tras de Shya, mas por seguridad que por preocupación*

**Arthemisa:** bueno…supongo que eso nos salva de la petición de Sofi que queria que le hiciran una demostración…por cierto, ella quiere saber si han…cuchuplanchado

**Alec:** discula?

**Arthemisa:** ya sabes…flores y abejitas? La vibora y la cuevita???

**Vodka:** Arthemisa…por favor

**Arthemisa:** que??? Solo sigo el protocolo

**Alec:** no estoy apto para responder

**Jane:** ni es de su incumbencia

**Arthemisa:** oh!! Vamos…tantos años…algo debio pasar, con Aro? Con Heidi? Entre ustedes? Aunque eso es incesto…vamos??? digan

**Jane:** digo, que si no dejas eso…sabras lo que sintio la gata

**Arthemisa:** valee… Samy quiere saber, si a ti Jane, no te molesto que Aro te comprara con Bella

**Jane:** No *mira molesta*

**Arthemisa:** y que sientes, al tener el poder para poder torturarla, como muchas fans quieren, pero no poder

**Jane:** que clase de preguntas son esas?

**Arthemisa:** es la duda de los fans

**Jane:** me niego a contestar eso!! *sale de la habitación…tras shya…para desquitarse*}

**Alec:** lo siento, es un poco sencible

**Arthemisa:** mejor que se vaya a que…bueno, si.

**Alec:** creo que es mejor que me vaya, pero el maestro Aro le gustaria saber…si ustedes quieren unirse a la guardia

**Vodka:** nosotras? O.O

**Alec:** ve potencial en ustedes…y poco cerebro en algunas *mira a Arthe* como para poder pertenecer…

**Vodka:** no gracias…

**Alec:** si cambian de opinión…

**Arthemisa:** puedo despues ir a buscar a Edward?

**Alec:** tal vez…

**Arthemisa:** hmmmm *se talla el menton*

**Vodka:** ni lo sueñes, Arthemisa

**Arthemisa:** que cosa? *ojitos de yo no fui*

**Alec:** como sea, me retiro…

**Vodka:** vale…adios

**Y a si sale de la oficina, en algun lugar se oye que Shyadme gritar y Mitzukoo se rie**

**Vodka:** vees? No fue tan difícil.

**Arthemisa:** o dioses…sobrevivi..sobrevivi!!

**Vodka:** claro, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de Shya

**Arthemisa:** y a mi que me importa ella!!? Yo estoy viva!!!

**Vodka:** vale ¬¬

**Arthemisa:** jajaja el ataud que me preparo Shya creo que lo podemos usar para ella

**Vodka:** o para ahorrarnos, la metemos en su caja de arena

**Arthemisa:** me gusta como piensas

**Vodka:** claro, como soy la unica que piensa aquí.

**Arthemisa:** Sigue soñando, borracha. Por cierto, ahora a quien entrevistamos? Espero que ya los chicos malos se acaben

**Vodka:** bueno, para eso pediremos ayuda a nuestro publico. Por favor, envien sugerencia para nuestra proxima entrevista, y sus posibles preguntas. Gracias por su ayuda!!

**Arthemisa:** see…Gracias…y sobre todo por sus deseos de que sobreviva, por cierto synchronicity-spiralling te recomienda que te abras mas con Carlisle

**Vodka:** *sonrojada* ¬¬

*Arthemisa acaba de tener una idea brillante, pero no la dira*

**Vodka:** mejor voy a ver como esta Shyadme, dudo que Mitzukoo la ayude

**Arthemisa:** no, espere…tengo una pregunta

**Vodka:** que?

**Arthemisa:** …

**Vodka:** que pasa?

**Arthemisa:** …

**Vodka:** ahora que??

**Arthemisa:** COMO RAYOS ME DESPEGO DE ESTA SILLA!!

**Vodka:** jajajajaja

**Y asi, dejamos a nuestras entrevistadoras. Hasta la proxima…si la hay n.n'**


End file.
